codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Black September
'''Black September '''was an alternative version of the September 11 Attacks, in which the Slayerz traveled back in time and started Marx's "war against religion", posing as members of the Marxist Brethren. The only difference here was that the attacks occurred over the space of several days, culmilating in September 11, 2001. At the same time, Osama bin-Laden was outraged at the Illuminati for assisting the United States and her allies in "attacking Islam" and therefore ordered his own posse of hijackers to attack Illuminati hideouts across the globe. The result was a series of terrorist attacks performed by the Illuminati and al-Qaeda and other religious extremist groups against each other. Background (fromalthistory.wikia.com ) Seething with rage over the amount of American casualties in the actual 9\11 event, Slayerz member Lev Ivanovich Raskov sought to avenge the deaths by killing Muslim radicals and their civilian allies. Fellow Slayerz member Olivia Coonz later went along with it. At the same time, The Marxist Brethren and their leader, a reincarnated Karl Marx , sought to eliminate religion as part of their own war against the Western world and create a Marxist society and had been planning a genocide of Muslim radicals and their allies for years (after Karl Marx grew tired of attacking Christianity). He eagerly accepted The Slayerz's request to assist them in their attack on the Islamic world. For the next five years, The Marxist Brethren help train the Slayerz in time for the operation. As the terrorists had done earlier, the Slayerz are trained to blend into their Middle Eastern environments to avoid arousing any suspicion. This was the general plan for the hijackers: change their names, pose as tourists, and board the planes. Taking advantage of the less security, they smuggle weapons on board and subdue the crews and passengers at the right time, and then crash the planes into their respective targets. In addition, Marx instructed that the flights be hijacked in a particular order; once one airplane was hijacked, the hijackers of that flight would text their friends to alert them of the hijacking and that it was "their turn" to hijack their flight. The hijackers of the next flight would then hijack theirs, and alert the buddies on the next flight and so on. Eventually, they were to crash the planes into their respective targets. As for the original flights hijacked during the old time line, they were to simply kill the hijackers and either alert the crew on the ground of a hijacking attempt or crash the planes into Islamist terrorist targets. However, if complications arose while trying to crash into the original targets, robotics manufacturing plants owned by the Federation were to be used as alternate targets. In addition to airliners, The Marxist Brethren also utilized suicide bombers; Marxist members loaded explosives onto trucks and drove them into ground targets that the airliners could not reach, killing more people. The Attacks The attacks were similar to the Bojinka Plot in that it was divided into stages, each stage having been intended to inflict casualties on al-Qaeda . However, the first several stages were more closely related to said plot. The second stage of the attacks closely modeled that of the September 11 Attacks in the Old Time Line. The third stage, however, was purely from the perpetrators imaginations. Phase One: Assassination of the Saudi Prince Phase One of Black September was to assassinate al-Qaeda loyalist Abdullah Almadi, who was also the prince of Saudi Arabia (he overthrew the real Saudi prince years earlier). On September 8, 2001 of the alternate timeline, CIA agent Jessica Reel (disguised as a tourist) put a car bomb in the Saudi prince's private vehicle and then blew up the car as it drove to a meeting in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. The attempt sucessfully killed the Prince. Phase Two: Terrorist assassination plot Phase Two involved assassinating al-Qaeda sleeper cells across the United States. However, most of the sleeper cells were hidden safely within the US. NSA (National Security Agency) agents, however, were able to locate a good portion of the sleeper cells and Slayerz was sent in to assassinate individual members of al-Qaeda (with the exclusion of Khalid Sheikh Mohammed). Phase Three: Airplane hijacking plot Phase Three was most similar to 9\11-in that six airplanes were to be hijacked by the Slayerz operatives and crashed into major Islamic holy sites and al-Qaeda terrorist hideouts across the Middle East and in Islamic terrorist hideouts across the United States. To prepare for this the Slayerz operatives involved disguised themselves as German and Russians while posing as members of Vladimir Makarov's Inner Circle and Karl Marx's Marxist Brethren extremist group. Later, the hijackings began, with the Slayerz moles and their respective organizations boarding the targeted planes (some being the same ones from the Old Time Line) and hijacking them in sequence, and then crashing them into al-Qaeda hideouts and Islamic holy sites across the Middle East and in the United States. This operation was sucessful, but at the cost of several Slayerz operatives. Surprisingly, no one managed to blow their cover and compromise the team throughout the entire mission, much to the surprise of Korey Hogan. Phase Four: Kill Osama bin-Laden and his associates Phase Four was most difficult, because Osama bin-Laden was elusive. The Slayerz resolved this problem, but in a surprising way. Olivia Coonz, who was sent in to Iraq, allowed herself to be captured by al-Qaeda in order to both rescue a civilian named Katie Dartmouth, and to get close to Khaled Sheikh Mohammed. However, the plan abruptly backfired when Mason Davidson was also captured by al-Qaeda and, following a failed attempt to interrogate him, executed by Mohammed himself. Angry, Olivia Coonz escaped from captivity and went on a rampage throughout the facility. Eventually, she managed to reach Khalid Sheikh Mohammed and angrily beat him to death. Later, on September 29, 2001, Olivia and her brother Sam Coonz finally found Osama bin-Laden and, following a long and brutal fistfight, killed him.